In the Bedroom" Jessie/Katie
by Janine2
Summary: What was going on in the girls heads during the episode "Falling into Place"


1 In the Bedroom  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for a short period of time.  
  
Fandom: Once and Again  
  
Pairing: Jessie/Katie  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author: Janine  
  
Synopsis: What was going on in the girls' minds during their time together in the episode "Falling into Place"?  
  
Email: jbstories@hotmail.com  
  
Dedicated to: The genius of Evan Rachel Wood and Mischa Barton who had managed to create such beautiful and layered characters, that absolutely sizzle on screen whenever they are together. Cheers, girls!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Part One  
  
-------------  
  
"Let's consider this idea of manifest destiny. But, let's think of it in terms of today. Can anybody think of how it relates to what's going on today?" Mr. Asspole asked surveying the class. "Jessie, any thoughts?"  
  
"I guess," Jessie began glancing up, 'that I should have been paying attention' she continued to herself. "That," she continued shifting uncomfortably, her gaze raising to from her notebook and wandering around, searching for something, anything, that could give her a clue as to what was going on. "Maybe," she continued her gaze shifting to the doorway where she spotted a familiar face peaking in. "Actually, I don't really have any thoughts," she finished lamely, trying not to smile thereby showing her inordinate delight at seeing Katie standing in the doorway grinning at her.  
  
"That's alright," Mr. Asspole, responded in a soothing voice, "I know you're going through a situation," he continued causing Jessie to squirm awkwardly in her seat. Just what she needed, for the entire class to become aware of her and her situation once more. She could as well have been wearing a button on her lapel that said 'My Mother almost died, Pity me!' "But remember homework is mandatory," Asspole continued obliviously. "Re-read chapter 8 as well as 9 and expect a quiz," he finished up as the bell rang loudly behind. To bad it hadn't saved her.  
  
"That was sooo uncalled for," Katie said shooting Mr. Asspole a look that could have curdled milk. From her expression it was clear that she believed he should be punished in some horrible way, like having his head repeatedly dunked in an unflushed toilet, for his social faux paus. It kinda lifted Jessie's spirits. She too had thought that it was uncalled for.  
  
"No, I'm an idiot," was how she responded however, as she flung her bag over her shoulder resignedly.  
  
"You don't need this right now," Katie said authoritatively. "Come on," she continued reaching out and grasping Jessie's hand to lead her out of the classroom. "Let's ditch," she continued in a conspirital tone bumping their shoulders together.  
  
"Let's take the rest of the day off," she continued letting go of Jessie's hand as they entered the crowded hallway. "What's the difference," she continued looking seriously at Jessie. "In the long run," she finished her eyes studying the other girl as she mulled over what was being proposed.  
  
"Yeah," Jessie said with a small smile that quickly grew. "Let's just get out of here."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Part Two  
  
------------  
  
"So are you like really into the solar system or something?" Katie asked with a grin playing with the models of the planet's that were hanging from a mural in Jessie's room.  
  
"I feel like I haven't lived in this room forever," Jessie responded contemplatively. She hadn't been over since her mother's since the accident, and even though it really hadn't been all that long ago, if seemed as if it was. Like it had been a lifetime ago, but then again maybe it had been, a lifetime when she had still believed that her parents were invincible. She knew better now.  
  
"Well, which room do you like better?" Katie asked playing with the wrapper of a candy though she was more interested in watching Jessie than opening the sugary treat. "This room, or the one at your other house?"  
  
"This one's nicer," Jessie responded her gaze shifting to and away from Katie, suddenly feeling self conscious for some reason. "But I kinda like the other one cause it's in the attic and away from everything," she continued, her eyes now glued on the other girl as her hands reached down to grab the helm of her sweater.  
  
"Like a loft or something," Katie responded. Her words coming out charmingly blurry as she sucked on the candy that she had somehow managed to open.  
  
"Yeah," Jessie responded as her eyes traveled up the length of Katie's torso, lingering on the expanse of smooth skin that was exposed as the tank top the girl was wearing rode up as she removed her sweater. Smiling ruefully to herself and dropping her gaze back down to the comforter of her bed, Jessie waited for Katie to continue speaking.  
  
"That's what I want, a big loft…in London," Katie continued dropping her sweater onto the floor carelessly as she lowered herself onto Jessie's bed.  
  
"I'm going to live on a ranch," Jessie declared somewhat dreamily as she settled down on the bed, her eyes drifting back up to Katie.  
  
"I could see that. I could see you living like that," Katie responded gently, her eyes locked on Jessie's face. "On a ranch with horses," she continued sliding down into a reclined position, laying her head down so that she was facing Jessie. "Of course we wouldn't see each other," she continued, not breaking the eye contact between them for a moment. "Me in London and you on a Ranch somewhere," she finished in a melancholy tone that belayed the soft smile that graced her delicate features.  
  
"You could visit," Jessie breathed out softly, her lips curving up into a tender smile as she let herself get caught up in Katie's stare. She began to feel that now familiar warmth spread across her body, as they lay there. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster, pumping so loudly in fact that she was surprised Katie couldn't hear it, and she became strangely aware of a tingling all over her body. These feelings that she had begun to have were new, in general, which is to say that she had never felt them before that day that Katie had flounced up to her in the hallway. But since then, as the two of them got closer, the more time they spent with each other, the more she became aware of these strange things that were happening inside of her. It was like whenever they were around each other someone was lighting a fire inside of her. It kind of scared her but more than that it called to her. It was like the more intense the feelings got; the more she wanted to feel them.  
  
"So can you," Katie breathed out softly, revealing in Jessie's presence so close to her own. The girl's eyes were drawing her in, warming her from the inside out. She was captivated, as always. There was something so amazingly precious about Jessie, something vulnerable and beautiful about her that drew Katie towards her helplessly, gratefully. Her eyes, so deep and mysterious, the first things Katie had noticed about her that day in the hallway as she had listened to Tad blather on about nothing. Tad hadn't understood Jessie, hadn't wanted to, but she did, she wanted to know this girl so badly she could taste it. She wanted to look beyond the mystery and the pain; she wanted to know the girl.  
  
Jessie felt something shift in the air as they lay there together. It was something intangible, metaphysical really because they hadn't moved, they hadn't even blinked; yet she had felt something change. The room around her seemed to disappear and all that she was aware of were the beautiful green eyes gazing so intently at her, the light bringing out the speckles of gold in them, making them twinkle. She felt as if she could feel the heat from the other girl's body enveloping her, wrapping itself around her like blanket, reaching inside of her and stroking her heart. It was like she was standing at the edge of a great precipice looking down into the dark, wondering what lay there, and how it would feel to jump.  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
The voice shocked Jessie out of her trance her eyes widening in surprise mixed in with a healthy dose of panic. Quickly turning around she saw Lily standing in her doorway, gazing at her.  
  
"Lily? Wha…what are you doing here?" she asked settling into a sitting position in the bed trying to calm her suddenly frazzled nerves.  
  
"You're Dad asked me to pick up a few things for you Mom," Lily responded her eyes momentarily drifting to the lounging figure on the bed behind Jessie before returning to her stepdaughter. It was 'I think I'll come over to visit obscenely early in the morning' girl.  
  
"Oh, I could've done that," Jessie responded, Lily's backwards glance to Katie making her extremely nervous for some reason. She couldn't figure out why she was so jumpy all of a sudden, after all it wasn't like she had done anything, they were just lying there minding their own business, there was no reason for her to be alarmed.  
  
"We assumed you were in school," Lily responded looking pointedly at Jessie. "Is there any reason you're not in school?" she continued.  
  
Jessie's face dropped. School. Right.  
  
TBC?  
  
Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it. Comments are very much welcome and would be greatly appreciated, I'm a feedback whore, enable me … please! :) jbstories@hotmail.com 


End file.
